


A Cure for More than Lycanthropy

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Hermione is attending University and finds herself in a unique situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione

 

Hermione sat on the floor of her dorm room, books and parchment were slowly twisting their way around her as she chewed the tip of her quill. Her hooded jumper was pulled down over her black stirrup pants, thick pink wool socks covered her feet. Candles sat close by helping her illuminate the darkness so she could continue studying. It was about three hours until daybreak, and she still had two books to get through before she packed. Eyes heavy with sleep still scanned the pages, fingers stained with ink still continued to scribble notes on the parchment pressed against her knee. She had thrown herself into preparing for her upcoming job duties, anything to distract her from thinking about him.  
It was her last day at university. Of course, she double majored, despite everyone thinking she was insane for doing so. Two majors and one minor would suit her well, or at least that’s what she had intended when she signed up for her classes her first year. Now she was a few short hours away from having degrees in Ancient Runes and Potions with a minor in Transfiguration. She would be able to do anything she desired after graduation. She had had many job offers, and agonized over choosing which to accept.

Yawning she stretched her back and rolled her head. She would have to sleep for a few hours, despite her drive to continue working. With a flick of her wrist the books and parchment that had been slowly circling her, began to divide itself up into two neat piles beside her bookshelf. It had been about seven hours since she started her study session, and she had not moved from the floor since. Rising up to her feet she felt the long hours in her legs, as they seemed to scream as she made them bear her weight. Hermione dragged her feet over to her bed and fell face first onto her pillow, allowing the sweet release of sleep to pull her into the nothingness, at least for a few hours.  
Harry and Ron had both already finished their auror training and were actively working for the Ministry. None of her friends had gone to the same university as her, which at first, made her feel alone. Her first year at university was the worst. She had managed though, and when she came back for her sophomore year she came face to face with the one person she had least expected: Severus Snape.

Thankfully, he had not accepted a teaching position there, he was merely working with the Dean of the Potions Department on a grant project trying to discover the cure for lycanthropy. He hadn’t said a word to her, not that she sought him out, but they did run into each other. Hermione hadn’t realized how small the campus was until she started seeing him on a daily basis. When junior year came, he was still there, still working. That was the year she would be assigned as an apprentice and she had spent two weeks silently praying that she would not be assigned to him.

When the names were posted outside of the Dean’s office, she eagerly scanned the parchment for her name and her assignment. She had been assigned to Snape.  
The first day was an utter disaster.

 

****Eighteen months prior…****

 

Hermione stood outside of the potions lab that was designated for Snape to conduct his work. Through the stained glass of the old door, she could plainly see that he kept it darker than the other professors and grant partners, much like he had kept the old potions classroom back at Hogwarts. Smoothing her hair back into an unruly pony tail, she hiked her jeans up to sit higher on her hips and pulled the hem of her shirt down. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in.

It was much different than she had expected. The room and tables were more akin to a sterilized muggle medical lab rather than a normal potions room. However, there were still cauldrons of all types scattered atop the tables, flames all burning beneath them at varying strengths. Moving her eyes across the room she spotted him, hunched over a table writing furiously. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, and he was dressed in the familiar black trousers he had always worn. However, he was only wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up very close to his elbows.

She cleared her throat. Hermione found her breath catch in her throat as she made eye contact with his dark eyes. She watched as he inspected her before sitting his quill down with a harsh thud.

“Granger,” Snape snarled. The sound of his voice echoed deep inside of her. She had forgotten the sound of his voice, the darkness of his eyes and his overall presence that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Hello,” Hermione felt as if her brain had gone off the rails. Words were not coming to her, and for the first time in longer than she could recall, she couldn’t form a single coherent thought. Something happened, that she had never experienced before, a sudden and primitive desire to shag him.

“Why are you here?” He looked so angry that it wouldn’t be beyond the realm of possibility that he would pull out his wand and hex her right there. She was fighting internally to regain control of herself before she ended up lunging at him and offering herself like a sacrifice to an ancient god.

“I was assigned to you,” She swallowed hard and began to pick at the nailbed of her thumb. “Umm, I’m supposed to apprentice with you this year.”

“I don’t need an apprentice,” Snape spun back around, picking up the quill he had moments ago slammed down.

“With all due respect, sir, you don’t have much of a say in the matter. You are working here as part of a grant, and because of that you are required to take on a potions apprentice,” Hermione explained as calmly as she could. Her heart was hammering in her ears so loudly she thought for a moment she may have been having some sort of stroke. He couldn’t deny her, if she didn’t apprentice she wouldn’t qualify to graduate thus not receiving her degree.

“Pardon?” Ever so slowly he turned back around to face her. His dark eyes were narrowed, his lip curling in anger.

“I am so sorry, sir, but I don’t have a choice either. I have to apprentice and I don’t get to pick who I apprentice, so I suppose we’re just stuck with one another,” Unknowingly, she had taken a step back trying to increase the distance between them.

“Just as insolent now as you were at Hogwarts, I see time has done nothing to make you less irritable or less insufferable,” She watched as he took two steps closer to her, but instead of coming nearer to her, he stopped and inspected whatever he was brewing in the medium sized copper cauldron. 

“Well…” Hermione tilted her head and straightened her spine. She knew she could not let him walk over her, he would give her no respect if she were to behave like a doormat. “I see that time has done nothing to make you less of a snarky ass.”

“Did you just insult me, Granger?” His eyes didn’t leave the potion in the copper pot. Instead, he lowered the flame as it began to give off a dark red plume of smoke.

“I merely stated an observation, sir, same as you,” She shrugged. This time, when he looked at her, his brow was raised in surprise and he was nodding ever so slightly.

“You may begin prepping the monkshood,” Snape gave a nod of his head towards a table at the far end of the room. She spotted several bundles of the flower laying on the table, their blue toned petals appearing to glow ever so slightly in the dimmed light of the lab. The tangled roots were still attached. Whoever gathered the plant appeared to have done so in haste, and she momentarily frowned at the amount of death that was lying on the table. There was enough monkshood lying there to make at least 2 years’ worth of wolfsbane. “Wear gloves, unless you are actively seeking an early death.”

“I know,” She spat back. Hermione knew she would not last the full academic year putting up with him if he insisted on behaving like a prat. She had to ensure that the rules were set firmly and early. He would not speak to her as if she were a scared first year. Reaching into her satchel she pulled out her gloves and put them on, running her fingers over the petals as she inspected them. She was nearly 21 years old and too damned old to act like a child. “What exactly are we working on, sir?”

“We are not working on anything, I am working on a cure for lycanthropy. You are prepping ingredients,” Snape replied, his superiority complex was so expansive she could feel it pressing against her.

“You are a massive prat. I would imagine that if I were to speak with Dean Stalwart concerning my apprenticeship with you, he would inform me that no other student would apprentice under you and my appointment was purely due to the fact that I have already had years of experience with you and therefore I was the only candidate that would put up with you and your blasted attitude and intellectual superiority complex. You are smart, no one can deny that however you are a far cry from being the most brilliant wizard to have ever graced the wizarding community,” Hermione stared at him, unwilling to be the first to look away and thereby admit defeat.

“Kitty found her claws,” Snape smirked as he turned back to his parchment and continued with his writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had gone back to her dorm after he had hastily dismissed her after about two hours. She didn’t know how on earth she would apprentice under him for the duration of her program. They would be at each other’s throats before too long. The fact she had found herself struck dumb in his presence, shocked her, but not as much as her attraction to him did. She wasn’t sure which she wanted to do more, strangle him or shag him senseless. 

That’s exactly what began to occur as the weeks working together turned to months, being forced to be near one another nearly every day, both sensations continued to grow. When he wasn’t snapping at her with rude commands or berating her over something that went wrong with the potion he was brewing, he would give her the cold shoulder for weeks on end, simply pointing to get his demands across to her. Despite all of his frustrating behavior, her attraction to him grew. 

She was able to endure everything until right before the Christmas holiday. Fairy lights were strung everywhere and the soft sweet sounds of carols could be heard from the small groups of carolers, Hermione received an owl informing her that Harry and Ginny would be getting married on Christmas Eve day. They kindly told her she could bring a date, but they knew sure as the sky was blue, she had no one to bring. 

Wrapped in her wool coat, thick scarf doubled around her neck and face and her hands shoved into gloves she quickly moved through the streets of the closest muggle city. The wind was particularly gusty that afternoon and made her feel as if she were being pierced by thousands of knives. As she ducked into the small café, she brought her hands to her mouth and breathed her warm breath on her fingers in large huffs, trying to warm them up.

She allowed her eyes to scan the café patrons until she spotted Ginny eagerly waving at her from a small booth in the corner. Unwrapping the scarf, she made her way over to her and sat down.

“It’s bloody freezing!” Ginny laughed as she watched Hermione remove a few layers to get more comfortable.

“It’s December,” Hermione shrugged. Of course, it was cold outside. She sighed internally.

“So, did you get our owl we sent?” Ginny’s eyes danced as she tucked a strand of her wild ginger hair behind her ear.

“I did,” Hermione nodded. “I’m going to attend, no worries.” She turned her head and looked through the frosted window of the café and out onto the street. 

“I knew you would come, ‘Mione,” Ginny sat back in the booth, obviously relieved at Hermione’s reassurance. “Are you planning on bringing a date?” Her attention snapped back to Ginny.

“No,” Hermione shook her head as the waitress came to take their order. Hermione ordered hot chocolate as did Ginny. 

“Why?” She leaned forward again, her elbows pressing against the table.

“I don’t have anyone to ask,” Hermione shook her head. “I’ve so busy with classes and homework not to mention my apprenticeship began this year and let’s just say that alone is driving me mad.” She was not about to admit her recent fantasies to Ginny. She wasn’t even up to admitting them to herself yet.

“Driving you mad? I thought you couldn’t wait for your apprenticeship to begin?” Ginny’s face was scrunched up as she attempted to understand why Hermione wasn’t over the moon with happiness.

“Snape is who I was assigned to apprentice, and he has not changed one bit,” Hermione frowned. She watched as Ginny’s eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up.  
“Snape?” Ginny was shaking her head in disbelief. “Harry sent him an invitation as well.”

“Why, why would he do that?” Hermione rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

“He did save all of our arses,” Ginny pressed her mouth into a thin line. 

“I know,” Hermione groaned. “But he’s such a twat!”

“’Mione!” Ginny cried out before laughing. “I’ve never heard you call anyone that before!”

“He is deserving of the title, I assure you. As a matter of fact, that’s a rather kind description,” Hermione crossed her arms and chewed on her lip. The waitress came back and gave them their cups. “Has he replied yet?”

“He did,” Ginny nodded slowly. “He’s coming,” She gave her a sympathetic look.

“Fantastic,” Hermione grumbled. “I get to spend the entire evening avoiding him like the plague.” Mentally she noted that she could not be trusted to drink that night, just in case she said something to him that she couldn’t take back.

“It won’t be that bad,” Ginny reassured her. “There are going to be loads of people there. I bet you won’t even see him.”

“That would be ideal, however, I don’t think I’m that lucky. In fact, knowing my luck he’ll see me and decide to make my night hell,” Hermione sipped her hot chocolate. “I’m sure he is going to make my afternoon hell, I have to be in the potions lab in about an hour.”

“Tell him you’re going and to be nice or I’ll hex him. I will, I don’t care if it will be my wedding or not,” Ginny sat up a bit straighter and looked at Hermione very seriously. Hermione laughed.

“I’ll tell him,” Hermione nodded. “I’m sure he knows you’re one not to trifle with.”

“Exactly,” Ginny nodded with a smile as she lifted the cup to her mouth.

 

She had no way of knowing that Harry and Ginny’s wedding would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a similar set up for Harry and Ginny’s wedding to what Bill and Fleur had. Of course, due to it being held in the middle of winter and not a nice summer day, there were many warming charms cast to make the guests more comfortable. She was sitting at a small table watching the guests dance, tapping her foot along to the music.

She had no idea what to wear so, in the end, she decided on wearing a tasteful black dress. It was strapless and form-fitting but the skirt was more of a 1950’s style circle cut skirt. It fell just at her knees. To dress it up and make sure no one thought she was dressed to go to a funeral, she wore her hair up and blue sapphire earrings with a matching necklace that fell between her clavicles. To accent the jewelry, she wore blue sapphire heels to match. She had also decided to wear long black gloves, with a bracelet she found to match her set.

It must have been a good choice, she had been complimented on her outfit all night. Hermione wasn’t exactly naturally inclined to make great fashion decisions but with every compliment, her self-esteem grew. Picking up a champagne flute, she sipped as she gently swayed to the music in her chair. One glass wouldn’t make her say or do anything she would regret. 

“Hello, Hermione,” She looked up and saw Arthur smiling down at her. “You look very pretty today.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley,” Hermione smiled as she set her glass down.

“Molly told me I had to come ask you to dance. You’ve been sitting here too long, all alone. It’s bad luck for such a pretty girl not to dance at a wedding,” Arthur offered her his arm. Sighing she accepted. 

“I’m not much of a dancer, I’m afraid,” Hermione bit her lip as she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. 

“Neither am I. We’ll make quite the pair!” Arthur beamed. Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

The music started, and she was grateful it was a faster-paced song. Arthur took her hands and began to dance. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. She was relatively sure he was doing muggle dance moves that were at least sixty years old. When he began doing the mashed potato, she threw all her cares to the wind and joined in. The other guests on the dance floor began following their example, even Harry, and Ginny. There were at least forty witches and wizards doing the whip at one point which just made her laugh harder. Sadly the song came to an end.

“Not too bad, right?” Arthur asked, breathing quite hard and his face a bright shade of red from his exertions.

“That was more fun that I’ve had in a very long time, Mr. Weasley, thank you,” Hermione kissed his cheek. “Please thank Molly for sharing you with me.”

“I will!” Arthur nodded as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe the sweat from his brow, before making his way back to Molly who was still laughing and clapping for him.

“Care to dance with someone who knows how?” The familiar baritone sent shivers down her spine. Turning around she looked up at the face of Severus Snape who was holding his hand out.

“Are you serious?” Hermione asked raising an eyebrow, her heart began hammering.

“Very,” He replied simply. She pursed her lips as she looked at him, immediately doubting his sincerity. “I assure you, I am serious and armed with nothing more than a good intention.”

“I suppose,” Hermione sighed. His presence was not going to make say something she would regret, but she did acknowledge how nice it was to be so close to him somewhere other than the potions lab. She placed her hand in his, and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

“You look…rather lovely,” He gave her a brief nod as they awaited the song to begin.

“Thank you,” Hermione furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure what he was playing at, surely tomorrow he would be back to behaving like a massive arse. “You look nice as well.”  
Severus did not reply, he merely smirked. Her eyes met Harry’s who was looking at her like she was about to enter a dragon's den. 

The music started. It wasn’t a fast song, but thankfully it wasn’t too slow either. He placed his hand on the small of her back and took her hand in his. She rested her hand on his shoulder as he began to lead her. Much to her surprise, he could dance. As the song progressed, he got better, obviously easing her into it. Before she knew it he had spun her around and pulled her back. Her eyes were wide as she realized she was pressed against him. She was hanging on to her mind with both figurative hands, his touch was making her stupid.

She looked up and met his gaze, her surprise painted over every feature of her face. Severus chuckled. As the song began to come to an end he gave her one last twirl and kissed her hand.

“Thank you for the dance,” Severus bowed at his neck.

“That was…well…fun,” Hermione smiled, actually surprised she had had fun with him for even the briefest of moments.

“I’m glad you feel that way, however, I’m afraid we must leave,” Severus began walking off of the dance floor, Hermione moving quickly to keep up.

“Leave? Whatever for?” She shook her head.

“We have potions brewing, or have you forgotten? They cannot be left for too long,” He didn’t even turn around as she followed him out into the blistering cold.

“Why do you have to be such a twat?” Hermione cried stomping her foot. Severus spun around.

“Why do you insist on behaving like a little girl?” He rose one eyebrow before lowering his head and turning around, continuing on the path he was walking. Balling her fists she followed after him. 

By the time they reached the apparition point, Hermione was shivering uncontrollably. Her fingers too numb to try to pull her wand from under her skirt.

“Granger, where is your coat?” Severus sighed as he watched her wrap her arms around herself. “Better yet, where is your wand?”

“It’s strapped to my thigh,” Hermione replied through chattering teeth. His eyes went wide as he dropped his gaze to her skirt. “No.”

“I was not going to offer,” Severus put both hands in the air. Dropping his hands with an exasperated sigh, he rolled his eyes. “Come here, Granger.”

“What?” Hermione shook her head.

“Do you want to stand out here and freeze to death?” He asked her as snow began to fall. Biting her lip, she contemplated freezing to death instead of going with him, sighing, she stepped up to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. They disappeared with a loud crack.

When they appeared on the campus, he graciously removed his own cloak and covered her with it as they walked to the potions lab. They made it in and Hermione removed his cloak and handed it back to him, mumbling her gratitude.

“You’ll have to remove those gloves,” He pointed at her.

“I have to change,” Hermione shook her head. “I’m not going to do potions work dressed in this or wearing these shoes. I’m still not happy about being forcibly removed from my best friend’s wedding.”

“You are well aware of your obligations,” He didn’t even turn to speak to her. Instead, he stood with his back to her, removing his coat and pushing the sleeves of his shirt up.  
“Are you well aware you’re an arse? I can’t believe you,” Hermione reached down and got her wand from her thigh.  
“So?” He finally turned around and shrugged a shoulder. 

“I never asked to be assigned to you. I think I’ve suffered enough in 21 years, I don’t need this,” Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked down at her shoes. “You have been unbearable since I walked through the door that first day. If you dislike me so much why did you not just demand another apprentice?”

“I asked for you specifically,” Severus walked over to where he kept his notes began to go through the stacks of parchment. Hermione scoffed.

“You asked for me? On purpose?” Anger welled up inside her and she stomped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Slowly he turned and she found herself face to face with him, her finger pointed straight in his face.

“Ever hear of personal space, Granger?” He stoked the fire, angering her more.

“Listen here you old dusty dungeon bat!” Hermione was wagging her finger very close to him. His eyebrows shot up. “I’ve had just about all I’m going to take from you, do you understand me? I’m not here to be your maid nor am I some seventh-year lackey you’re paying to fetch your ingredients. You will stop insulting me. You will stop making rude commands! And you will stop giving me the cold shoulder like a toddler I refused to give a biscuit!”

His hands were clamped down on the counter behind him as she dropped her finger but held his gaze. Suddenly he moved forward and she side stepped him and found herself where he had been standing only a moment before. He leaned so close to her, she had to arch her back to back away anymore. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew she crossed a line.

“There it is then,” Severus stated simply. “You are insufferable and irritating. More often than naught you grate on my last nerve, but you’re brilliant and I asked for you because I knew you to be a talented and capable witch. I wondered how long it would take you to realize you were not my student any longer but rather a fully grown woman who doesn’t need to be bossed around.”

“Wait, what?” She was confused. He made no move to move away from her.

“You are beautiful and smart, but you need to stand up for yourself,” Severus replied. “Unless you want to remain a doormat throughout your entire life?” Swallowing hard, her mind stopped.

“Merlin’s beard you make me stupid!” Hermione cried out, unable to stop herself.

“What?” His eyes were boring into her, his chest heaving, confusion heavy on his face.

Suddenly, she surged forward and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him soundly.

Much to her surprise, he kissed her back. She broke the kiss and looked down, breathing hard.

“I don’t know why I did that,” Hermione muttered. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his once more. In one swift movement, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing his mouth to hers once more. Before she knew what was happening, he had her seated atop his stacks of parchment. Her legs were wrapped around him, her hands moving through his hair. Suddenly, as if he remembered himself he stopped kissing her and looked at her directly.

“Do you want to stop?” The way he was looking at her made adrenaline pulse through her body. He was still nestled between her legs, where she could feel his arousal pressing firmly against her.

“No,” Hermione breathed. She wanted him, Merlin forgive her, he was a massive twat but she wanted him. “Help me down.” He obliged by lifting her up from the counter and setting her back on her feet. This was so out of character for her, but he was right. She was grown and could make her own decisions, and if that meant shagging him, by damn she would. Reaching under her dress she removed her knickers, standing up she held them in her hand. 

Severus looked at them and then back to her. He grabbed the kickers from her hand and picked her back up, using his free arm he pushed the parchments off of the counter in one swift movement before setting her down. Hermione tilted her head back as he kissed her neck, gently biting her as he went. Bracing herself, she moaned. His hands moved to her skirt as he attempted to move the fabric to gain access to her. He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, pausing briefly she looked up and into his eyes. Through ragged breaths, she reached up and held onto his neck as he braced himself with one hand pressed against the wall, the other planted firmly on her lower back. Slowly, he pushed into her. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled audibly. 

Severus froze, attempting to regain control of himself. Gently, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him as he began to thrust into her. His hand left the wall and ran along her exposed thigh. Hermione slid her hands down his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt as their foreheads pressed together. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, fearing they would be heard.

As he moved his mouth to her neck and began to caress her still covered breast, she came, squeezing her thighs tighter around him. As she trembled, Severus began to thrust faster until she felt him lose himself within her as she filled with a sudden warmth. 

He pulled away from her and turned his back as he adjusted himself. Hermione took her wand and made quick work of cleaning herself up as she realized he still had her knickers. He turned around, running a hand through his hair.

“Hermione, I…” Severus appeared lost for words.

“Yes?” She replied as she smoothed her dress and located one of her shoes that had fallen off.

“No one can know about this,” He shook his head as he looked at his feet, his hands on his hips. 

“Yeah, I think that’s sort of implied,” Hermione shrugged as she stuck her foot in her shoe.

“We can’t do that again,” Severus lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at her. 

“Relax, Severus, it was just a shag calm down. It isn’t as if we’re engaged now, Merlin’s beard,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed I’m not exactly a child anymore. I’m a grown woman, you’re a man, and we wanted to shag so we did. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Yes, exactly,” Severus nodded. “It was just a shag. A onetime thing.”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. “Now, I’m going to run and change quickly. I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes.”

“Should we…I don’t know, talk?” Severus furrowed his brow.

“Do you want to talk?” Hermione stopped as she walked to the door and turned to look at him.

“I mean…” Severus threw a hand up.

“Do you want me to give you a score on how you did?” Hermione rose an eyebrow, but he didn’t reply. Biting her lip, she looked him over, “I’d shag you again.”

A small smile crept across his face as she turned and left the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke from her brief slumber, stretching to alleviate the soreness she felt in her neck. She had to start packing. Standing up from her bed she walked to her window and looked out over the courtyard. The sun was shining and the sky was blue a rare seemingly perfect day. Lifting her hands she began to tame her hair back into a ponytail. She would have to shower and eat before she began to pack. As she turned and looked back at a number of things she would have stow, her mind drifted to Severus and the conversation they had when she got the job offer from America.

 

*********Six months prior…***********

 

That first time in the lab had not been their one and only time. Somehow, that night had only ignited an affair, one that they kept secret at his insistence. At some point over their year together, Hermione had fallen in love with him but never dared tell him. He had remained adamant that shagging could just be shagging. It would never become anything else. She had been in the lab with him when the letter came.

“What is that?” Severus asked as he looked up from his desk. Hermione was standing near the door, holding the envelope the Dean had just handed her.

“It’s a letter from MACUSA,” Hermione could feel her heart beating in her throat as she turned the envelope over and broke the seal. Steadying her nerves, she pulled out the parchment and began to read.

“Well?” Severus asked, impatient to learn the contents of the letter.

“They’ve offered me a job!” Hermione’s jaw went slack as she reread the letter. “They’re in the process of creating a new department concerning potions and they want me to head it! Oh my, I guess they’re going to crack down on those who brew without the proper permits and would like to ensure potions safety in regards to consumption.”

“That’s quite something,” Severus went back to looking over his parchments. “Do they say when you would start, should you accept?”

“It says that should I accept, they will send me a ticket to set sail for America…” Hermione stopped and looked up from the letter and straight at Severus. “The date on this is my last day here.”

“I see,” Severus nodded.

“What should I do?” She bit her lip as she awaited his response. She still had six months with him, but she wasn’t eager to leave him.

“If you want the job, accept it,” He stated simply, still avoiding looking at her.

“But, what about us?” Hermione swallowed.

“There is no us, we’ve discussed this. When you finish your education you will move on with your life,” He finally looked at her and she felt the white-hot stab in her heart at his words.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. She refused to cry in front of him. After all, she had been the first one to say that shagging was just shagging. That was before though, before she loved him when she believed her own words. “It’s a rather good offer.”

“You should seriously consider it,” Severus offered.

“I will,” Hermione nodded as she put the letter back into its envelope. 

 

****************************************

 

Hermione was standing in the shower, knowing that in a matter of hours she would be on a ship to America. She had accepted the job offered to her by MACUSA. He hadn’t said much when she told him, he merely nodded and continued to work. 

Two nights ago she had decided to tell him everything and hope for the best. She couldn’t leave England without telling him she loved him. 

 

*****Two nights prior…*****

 

She apparated to his house, knowing he would be there. He always went home on Wednesday nights, for a few hours. Nervously, she knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. The door swung open and he stood there, shirtless, looking down at her. It was obvious by the expression he wore that he had not expected to see her.

“Hermione? What are you doing here?” He asked, not moving.

“I need to talk to you,” Hermione replied. Severus regarded her for a moment before moving and allowing her to come in. She followed him into his sitting room and watched as he sat down in a high-backed chair. He motioned for her to take a seat on his small sofa. Taking a deep breath she sat.

“Well?” Severus tented his fingers and awaited her.

“As you know, I’ll be leaving in two days for America,” Hermione swallowed hard.

“Yes, I am aware,” He nodded.

“Well, I can’t leave without….well…Severus, we’ve been sleeping together for a year and a half, and I know what I said the night this started and when I said it I really believed it. But, somewhere in that year and a half I…I…” She lifted her eyes and met his gaze. His brow was furrowed as he waited for her to finish. “I love you.”

He didn’t reply, he merely dropped his head and looked at his hands for several long moments.

“I couldn’t leave without telling you,” Hermione fought back the tears. “I don’t want to go.”

“You should go, go to America,” He spoke in a low tone, not looking up at her. 

“But…”Hermione bit her lip hard, barely able to hang on to her emotions.

“No,” He lifted his eyes and met hers. “Go.”

Hermione found herself blinking rapidly and nodding. She stood up quickly and started to leave. Pausing at the doorway, she couldn’t stop the tears and they began to run down her cheeks. 

“Goodbye, then,” She knew he could hear the tears in her voice. “Good luck with your cure.” She moved quickly and left the house. 

As she walked away from his house she didn’t know where to go. She didn’t want to go back to her dorm, and going back to the lab was not an option as he would show up there eventually, and it would be too much to bear. Wiping her eyes, she ducked behind a dumpster and apparated.

She found herself on the step of Grimmauld Place, without hesitation she knocked and waited for someone to answer. Harry answered and smiled widely when he saw her.

“Hey, ‘Mione, what a nice surprise!” Harry beamed, but slowly his smile faded as she began to lose the weak hold she managed to have on her composer. “What’s wrong?”

She stood there, on the step, shaking her head, her mouth pressed into a thin line before bursting into tears. Harry opened his arms to her and she went in, burying her face into his shoulder she sobbed. He did his best to soothe her, stroking her back.

“Shhh, whatever it is, ‘Mione, it’s going to be alright,” Harry tried to calm her. Hermione tried to respond but all that came out was an incoherent string of noises. “Ginny! Ginny! I could use your help!”

“What is it?” Ginny popped around the corner and furrowed her brow as soon as she saw them. “Blimey, what happened?” Ginny rushed over and pried Hermione from her hold on Harry. Ginny put her arm around her shoulders and led her into the sitting room. 

“I can’t tell you,” Hermione finally found her ability to speak. 

“Why the hell not? Look at you! I’ve known you for how long, Hermione? I think I’ve seen you cry all of maybe three times…at most four!” Harry cried out. She just shook her head.   
“Oooooh,” Ginny suddenly appeared to have a revelation. Hermione’s eyes snapped to hers. “Harry, go make tea.”

“But…” Harry held a hand out pointing to Hermione.

“I said go make tea,” Ginny snapped. Harry tossed his hands up and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. “It’s Snape, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hermione sniffed.

“You must think you’re the only one with brain cells that rub up against one another upon occasion,” Ginny sighed. “You’re leaving in two days, and I recall that dance between the two of you at my wedding. Plus, you have been completely obsessed with your apprenticeship. Come on, you’ve been shagging him haven’t you?”

“Bloody hell, Ginny, how did you figure that out?” Hermione’s jaw went slack.

“Told you, I’m quite smart myself Miss know-it-all,” Ginny put her arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “Now, what happened?”

“I told him I didn’t want to go to America…and that…well…I loved him,” Hermione dropped her head into her hands. “He rejected me, told me to go to America.”

“What an arse!” Ginny scoffed. “I’m sorry, Hermione.”

“I don’t know what to do,” She started crying again.

“Love, you just have to keep your chin up and carry on,” Ginny gave her a gentle squeeze. “Maybe he’ll realize everything he lost once he isn’t able to see you every day?”

“I doubt it,” Hermione shook her head.

“What do you need me to do?” Ginny asked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“I just needed to be with someone,” Hermione sighed.

“Well, you’re with me and I’m not going anywhere,” Ginny smiled as she embraced Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn’t seen him since that conversation. It was better for her if she just stayed away. Technically, her apprenticeship had been over for nearly a month so there was no need to go to the potions lab. Hermione closed her suitcase and turned to look at her room. Walking over she picked up the note she had written to him and read over it.

Severus,

 

Try using the yellow monkshood, not the blue.

 

Love,  
H

 

Hermione had thought about that and thought it would be worth a try. Dropping it onto her bed, she picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room, closing the door. She would make sure the Dean knew to tell him she had left something for him in her dorm. Looking up at the clock in the hall, she sighed. Her ship to America wouldn’t wait for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus

 

In the darkest pub he could find, Severus sat, drinking alone. She was leaving in two days, and she had just told him she loved him. He downed a shot and tapped his fingers on the grimy bar. The bartender walked over and refilled his glass. He could still smell her perfume, felt the memory of her skin on his fingertips and hear the tears in her voice as she bid him farewell.

That night, the night of Potters wedding, he hadn’t intended for things to go so far. He had wanted her to grow a backbone, but what he wasn’t expecting was his reaction to seeing that fire light in her. Hell, it had been a year and a half and he was still shocked she had actually not only wanted to shag him but that she had continued to do so.  
He loved her, but he could never tell her that. Knowing she loved him made the pain he felt turning her away nearly unbearable. She was young, beautiful and more intelligent than any one person had a right to be. One day, she would thank him for turning her away. 

He downed another shot, fighting the urge to seek her out and tell her not to go.

 

******************************************

 

Hermione was leaving today. Severus sat alone in the potions lab. His mind was with her, not on his work. When a knock came at the door he startled, and briefly hoped it was her. However, the door opened and the Dean popped his head in.

“Severus?”

“Yes, sir?” His heart dropped.

“I just spoke with Hermione, she asked me to inform you that she left something behind for you in her dorm concerning your work,” The Dean nodded.

“Thank you,” Severus rose, almost too abruptly. The Dean disappeared through the door as Severus followed behind him. He knew where her dorm was located, and he had to mentally remind himself he could not be seen running through the campus. 

He finally made it to her dorm and stood in front of her door, his hand holding the doorknob. Taking a deep breath he opened it and saw it was bare. 

She was really gone. 

Looking down he saw the note lying on the mattress. He picked it up and read it, running his thumb over her initial. 

Yellow. 

He hadn’t thought of that. Slipping the note into his pocket he turned and left the dorm. Perhaps he still had time to catch her before she boarded the ship. 

The campus was crawling with students all leaving for the summer holiday, and he had a hard time getting to the apparition point. Silently he prayed he would make it in time, before disappearing with a loud crack. 

As he walked onto the dock, he noticed the boarding planks had been pulled away from the ship. He scanned the crowd, watching witches and wizards waving to their loved ones who were on deck waving at them. He lifted his eyes and began scanning the faces of those who were standing at the railing. 

He spotted her.

She appeared to be staring off into the distance, and he began to wave in an attempt to catch her attention. Severus watched as she reached up and wiped tears from her cheeks. She cast her eyes to the crowd on the dock, and after a moment her eyes met his. His hand dropped, as they stood there staring at one another.

He tried to force his way into her mind, but as he reached out he couldn’t feel a response.

The ship began to pull away. There was nothing he could do as he stood there watching, helpless, as she looked at him trying to figure out why he had come to the dock.   
It was too late, the ship was heading out into the open ocean.

He couldn’t even tell her he did, in fact, love her too. Severus sat on the dock watching the ocean long after the ship had disappeared and the crowd had dispersed. 

 

***************************

 

Severus went back to his lab. Standing alone he looked at the cauldrons simmering, the stacks of parchment piled up on the counters and his desk. His eyes landed on the spot they had first made love, and he closed his eyes. The memories of the past year and half flooded over him. Her smile, laugh, the way she would scold him, even the way she stood as she brewed all began to torment him. The look on her face in his sitting room as she told him that she loved him and that she didn’t want to go pushed to the forefront of his mind. His chest began to ache as the memory grew more vivid in his mind’s eye. It had taken every ounce of his self-control to turn her away that day, and now he regretted it.

He had turned away a woman who loved him. He opened his eyes as he realized his own stubbornness cost him possible happiness once again and he doomed himself to be alone until he died. 

Bracing himself against the counter he thought back to that first month working with her.


	7. Chapter 7

*****17 months prior….*****

 

He was pouring over the data he had collected thus far, wondering where exactly he was going wrong. Every time, the potion failed at the last stage and had to be thrown out. Sitting back in his chair he rubbed his eyes. As he dropped his hand, his eyes fell onto Hermione. She was leaning on the counter, her hand pressed to the side of her head as she looked over one of the reference books he kept in the lab. She was tapping her quill onto the parchment she was taking notes on.

Severus hadn’t really looked at her since he had seen her his first day on campus. He knew he would request her for the apprenticeship, she would actually be of use compared to any other student. He had no need to review records of the other applicants, he was set on having her. Severus kept his head slightly bowed as he pretended to look at his parchments, however, his eyes were still firmly planted on her.

She had changed since the last time he had seen her. Internally, he admitted she was physically attractive. Hermione stood up and began pulling vials from the nearby shelf, looking over the labels. Periodically, she would glance back to her notes before she continued to search. Just as he was about to ask her what she was looking for he saw her lose her grip on a vial, and before he could draw his wand it hit the counter and shattered, splattering her shirt with its contents. 

Hermione cried out as she began to frantically, pull the fabric away from her skin. He didn’t have time to think, he just jumped up and went to her. Severus knew she was in pain when their eyes met. Quickly, he dropped his attention to where the ingredient had splashed. Portions of her shirt were gone. In one movement, he took hold of her shirt at the neckline and pulled the fabric until it tore, pulling off of he threw it to the floor. It wasn’t until he was on one knee examining her abdomen that was now covered in small angry red blisters that were weeping a clear yellow fluid that he realized she was standing there in nothing more than her bra and shorts. 

“Let me,” Severus lifted his wand and pointed it at the sores. She inhaled sharply as he began to heal her. When he was done, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers over where the sores had been. He saw the gooseflesh appear on her skin as he touched her. “How does that feel?”

“F-fine,” Hermione nodded. “Thank you.”

“That was extremely foolish, you must be constantly mindful of what you are doing. You know that ” He stood up, and looked down at her. Trying not to stare, he quickly turned and went to his coat rack, where he kept a spare shirt. Grabbing it, he turned and gave it to her. The image of Hermione standing there in her white lace bra was now seared into his mind, as he watched her put on his shirt. It was so long it covered her shorts. As soon as she finished buttoning it, she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.  
“Thank you so much,” She spoke into his hair. Slowly, he placed his hand on her waist, her perfume filled his senses as he felt her warmness through the cotton of his shirt. Severus found himself swallowing hard, as he released her. He was having a reaction that he did not want her to see nor feel.

“You’re welcome, but still, you must be more careful,” He turned and went back to his desk as fast as he could without looking as if he were running away from her. When he sat down he looked back to her and watched as she rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. There was something incredibly alluring about seeing a woman wear his shirt, but it was more than that.

It was seeing her wear his shirt, looking like they had just shagged or something because he couldn’t see her shorts. Desperately, he tried to push the image out of his mind.  
“You can leave for the day,” He had to get her out of the lab. She was consuming his mind.

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” She smiled as she grabbed her satchel. “Thank you again.”

She disappeared and he quickly warded the door. 

 

********************************

 

He had prepared the yellow monkshood, just as she had suggested. He stood waiting for the right moment to drop it into the potion. Suddenly the door burst open, smacking into the wall with a loud thud.

“You are a massive twat!” Ginny Weasley-Potter was standing in his lab, arms crossed and eyes fixed on hexing him.

“What do you want, Ginny?” Severus asked. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone at the present.

“Hermione told me you shitstain,” His eyes went wide. “Yeah, that’s what I thought you’d say. Do you know she showed up at my house the night you turned her away after she poured her heart out to you? She was a fuckin’ wreck, Snape.”

“I know,” Severus replied, his voice low.

“Oh, you know? Of course, you bloody well know, the great Snape knows bloody fuckin’ everything! You sent her to America thinking she was good for nothing more than a damned shag you pig! For someone who is so bleeding intelligent, you’re a damned moron,” Ginny was angry, and deservedly so. Hermione was one of her closest friends, and obviously Hermione’s confidant.

“I sent her away for her own good!” Severus replied. “I’m too bloody old for her, not to mention the past….it’s just better this way.”

“Since when are you the fuckin’ King of England?” Ginny spat back. “Who are you to make decisions for anyone other than yourself? It appears you aren’t even all that great with that! Hermione is an adult and fully capable of making her own decisions, she doesn’t need you nor anyone else deciding anything for her. For some ungodly reason, she loves you and chose you, you walking hemorrhoid.”

“I love her!” Severus shouted. He hadn’t raised his voice like that in so long he couldn’t remember. Ginny went silent at his declaration. “I tried…” He sighed, “I tried to make it to the ship before it left to tell her. It was too late.”

“Fucking hell!” Ginny’s hands went to the sides of her head. “You do realize that if she signs that contract with MACUSA she’ll be gone for years, right?”

“I know,” Severus nodded.

“Why, for fuck's sake, are you still standing here fiddling with your potions?” She pointed to the cauldron. “Go tell her!”

“You know MACUSA’s laws, we can only enter by ship. We aren’t allowed to use port-keys or even fly in a muggle airplane!” Severus replied.

“Shite,” Ginny dropped her head. “Alright, I can get a message to her. I’ll tell her to get back here immediately.”

“Don’t…” Severus started until Ginny cut him off.

“I know, I won’t mention you,” She shook her head as she left him in the lab. He turned his attention back to the potion. No matter what Hermione decided, he owed it to her to try her idea. As the potion neared the color he was awaiting, he lifted the yellow monkshood and prepared to drop it in. With one long inhale, it turned and he dropped it in, stirring three times clockwise then five times anti-clockwise. He would know in a matter of minutes if it worked.

He watched as the potion turned from green to yellow and as he held his breath, finally, it turned a deep blue. 

“You brilliant, brilliant witch,” Severus shook his head as he turned off the flame. She had done it, there was the cure for lycanthropy right in front of him. For a moment he was glad that monkshood was the last ingredient after a six-month brewing cycle. He sent for the Dean, who arrived a half hour later.

“Did you actually do it? You found the cure?” The Dean stared at the potion he had just finished bottling.

“It’s done, it will have to be tested of course, but yes this is it,” Severus handed the vial over to the Dean who held it gently in the palm of his hand.

“You will be written about in the history books Snape! This is bloody fantastic!” The Dean exclaimed.

“I’m not the one who cracked it, sir, it was Hermione,” Severus reached for a towel and wiped off his hands. “She should get the credit, all I did was prepare it.”

“Nonsense, you both worked on it and I shall see you both receive credit!” The Dean was still staring at the vial shaking his head in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been six months since she left. Ginny hadn’t returned to tell him if she had managed to get in touch with her, or what she said if she did. Every day that passed he grew increasingly restless. Since completing his personal mission for the cure, he hadn’t accepted any more work. How could he work when his mind was could think of nothing but her and the year and a half they had spent together?

The Dean of the university had paid him a special visit to ensure he would be present at the charity gala that was being thrown in honor of the finding of the cure. It wouldn’t be as successful if neither creator attended. Severus reluctantly agreed to attend after the Dean practically begged him on bended knee.

He stood in the hall outside of the packed ballroom, dressed in his formal robes from his days as a professor. They had asked him to speak about the cure and how they had come about figuring out what so many had tried and failed to do. He had spent a week trying to prepare a statement. Every time he tried to think of what to say concerning the process, all he could do was think of Hermione and the many late nights they spent in the lab doing other things rather than working on the cure.

“It’s time,” The older witch in charge of the charity poked her head through the door, motioning for him to come in. Severus took a deep breath and nodded before following her into the room and up to the curtain that led onto the stage. She walked out first to introduce him, of course, she had to bring up the hero angle. He hated that, he hadn’t tried to be a hero, he merely did the decent thing trying to make up for the poor decisions of his youth. As the room filled with thunderous applause, he made his way to the stage and took out his wand. Pressing it to his neck, to amplify his voice, he began to address the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. It was an absolute honor to be able to work on finding the cure that has plagued far too many for far too long. Unfortunately, the mastermind that figured out the missing piece to the cure, and therefore truly deserves more credit than I, is unable to attend tonight. I thank you for your support and funding during the long process of creating this cure, and I hope that it serves the community well. Thank you,” He dropped his wand. There was nothing more he could say, but the crowd applauded him anyway. 

“Mr. Snape, there are some people who would like to meet you personally,” The same woman led him into the crowd the moment he left the stage. He wanted to go home.  
“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape!” A squat man reached out and forcefully shook his hand. His wife, who stood two heads higher than him, her nose in the air.   
“The pleasure is mine,” Severus forced a smile. Thankfully, the band that had been hired to play began to play and many in the crowd began to dance, leaving him alone. The squat man, gave him an abrupt bow at the neck as his wife practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Sighing internally he turned bracing himself for the onslaught of fake niceties.

“Care to dance with someone who doesn’t know how?” It was Hermione. She was wearing a long red form-fitting dress, her hair up and she was smiling at him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Suddenly, he reached up with both hands and took hold of her face and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her soundly. When he pulled away, he noticed that many had stopped dancing and were now staring at them. “Well, hello to you too.” 

“You came back!” He smiled.

“I broke my contract as soon as I could,” Hermione replied, as she began to notice the stares. 

“Gods, witch, it’s good to see you. I tried to get to you before you left, I was an utter idiot and I’m so sorry. Gods, I’m sorry,” Severus didn’t care who was watching them or who was listening. “I love you, I have been in love with you. I should have told you. Ginny was right, I had no right to try to make decisions for you.”

“Shhh,” Hermione pressed her finger to his lips. “I forgive you.”

“You do?” He asked as he took her hand in his.

“Yes, and as an aside, you shouldn’t tell Ginny anything if you don’t want it repeated. She told me everything as soon as she got in touch with me,” Hermione reached up and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Also, Mr. I value my privacy, we are being watched like a live daily prophet performance.”

“I don’t care,” Severus shook his head. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“I very much would,” She nodded. Holding tightly to her hand, he led her out of the ballroom.


End file.
